Summer Outing
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Grimmjow and his wife Soifon with their daughter Fang travel to the Rukongai as it hosts an annual Soul Society Summer Festival. OC belongs to Ankoku-Sensei of deviantART


**Author's Notes:** Written as a point commission from deviantART for Ankoku-Sensei. concept art www. ankoku-sensei .deviantart / art /Summer- Solstice- 306164706

* * *

With it being June 21 in the Soul Society, it was the day where people throughout the Rukongai and the Seireitei celebrated the beginning of the summer season. It was marked as a national holiday for the Seireitei, though there were Soul Reapers who still did their job, but the majority of them were having a holiday and would eventually find their way at the festival. Those who did not go were ones who had not been Soul Reapers for a long period of time.

At the festival there would be many different events going on including fishing games, booths for food, shrines with offerings, trinket stores for masks, dolls and more. At the end of the day, the event would end with the night sky lighting up in fireworks, compliments from the Shiba Clan.

At the Fon estate, the place was busting with activity as they were getting ready to head down, but a very excited little girl named Fang wasn't able to sit still long to allow her mother Soifon to get her hair up. The estate was family owned but now with Soifon as the head, decided to settle down with her husband, Grimmjow, former Espada 6 and raise a family.

"Fang will you please sit still," Soifon demanded. "The festival isn't going anywhere."

"I know Mommy," the girl said. "But I'm just so excited."

"Which is very noticeable," answered Fang's father as he walked into the room.

"What brings you in here?" asked Soifon looking to Grimmjow seeing him dressed in a sea blue yukata with fish swimming at the bottom.

"Just checking in on my favorite ladies," he smirked. "And to inform you Bee, the Cat Woman has just arrived."

Soifon gasped. "Lady Yoruichi!" She could have scowled at the mention of his pet name for her, but the name of her old mentor squashed that.

Grimmjow nodded. "She said something about not wanting to miss this year's event." He looked to his daughter. "Now, sit still and let your mother finish doing your hair up and then you can rush to greet the Cat Woman."

Fang grinned gleefully and finally stopped moving. With a sigh of relief, Soifon was finally able to get the girl's blue hair tied back into two pigtails. The girl was already dressed in her yukata with pink swirls and blue flames at the bottom. Soifon was dressed in a white yukata with hearts and tiny pink petals. Her hair was tied back in two braids. Each girl had an obi tied around their waists, matching their yukatas.

Once Fang's hair was done, Soifon removed her hands off her daughter's head, allowing the girl to rush out to greet the Soifon's long time friend and former Captain, Yoruichi. Grimmjow smiled at his wife before walking over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Where she was quite tiny compared to him, he couldn't get his arms around her waist, without having to lift her up.

The couple left the room to greet Yoruichi who was already getting bombarded by Fang. Grimmjow shook his head, seeing his daughter so alive with the former Squad 2 Captain.

"She can be a handful," Grimmjow replied.

Yoruichi who was dressed in a light colored yukata with green flowers, looked up to the couple. "No worse than Soifon when she was young. Fang is just like her mother in so many ways."

Soifon frowned. "I wasn't that talkative."

Yoruichi grinned, not able to resist the opportunity to tease the smaller woman like she often did. "Nope, just the opposite actually. You were quiet and shy. Makes me wonder whose trait she more took when it comes to talking."

Fang pouted. "Lady Yoruichi, that's not fair."

Yoruichi looked at the blue haired girl. The girl's hair resembled most like her father but with her mother's being black haired, Fang's blue hair was a couple shades darker than Grimmjow's. But the girl sure had most of her mother's facial features. "What's not being fair is that the longer we stand here and chat away, the less time we'll have at the festival."

At the mention of the festival, Fang's eyes glittered once again with excitement. "Let's get going then!" she squealed.

The three adults laughed at the child's display. Grimmjow couldn't help himself as he shook his head once more. "She's been looking forward to this since last year."

"Why don't I go on up ahead of you and see you three there. Kisuke has decided to come as well this year, so I would like to meet up with him. It's not often he comes here to the Soul Society and when he does, it's very rare."

Soifon rolled her eyes. That was one man she didn't like hearing about, but he was Lady Yoruichi's husband. At least with him in the World of the Living, Soifon rarely had to deal with him. "We'll see you there," she nodded.

Seeing that Yoruichi was getting ready to leave, Fang moved away from the woman to look for her small white kitten named Shiro. She never went anywhere without the little fuzz ball and she wanted to take him with her to the festival. He was a very good obedient kitten, never leaving his master's side. She eventually found him curled up into a ball, on a sofa, watching everyone in the room.

Seeing he was about to be picked up, he stood, taking a stretch, flexing his tiny claws just in time for Fang to pick him up. Knowing where the best place to observe, he climbed up on her head and rest between her pigtails. It was amazing in how the kitten could sit there and not move.

Yoruichi smiled at the kitten before turning away and leaving the Fon home. Once Yoruichi left, Fang looked at her mother. "Mommy, can we take the camera? I would love to get some pictures."

"That's a good idea," Soifon agreed. "Grimmjow, why don't you go and get it and we'll wait for you outside?" Taking her daughter's hand, she began to make the way towards the front door, where their shoes were.

Grimmjow smirked. "Don't mind if I do, Bee," he teased. Since he was the last to use the camera, he knew exactly where it was and left to get it and soon met back up with his family at the front door. The two didn't have to wait long for him to get his sandals on, wrapping the camera around his neck. The girls already had their sandals on and were waiting. Giving Fang a smile, he grasped her hand. He knew she loved holding hands with both parents.

Fang's excitement was getting harder and harder to keep under control as they approached the festival. Sounds of voices and laughter were heard as they arrived at the entrance. Fang could clearly see other people arriving with their children, dressed in summer yukatas. It was definitely different seeing the adults not dressed in their normal attire of shihakushos.

"Mommy! Look! It's always strange to see everyone looking so different!" Fang exclaimed, not used to seeing others dressed differently.

"That's because of the holiday," Soifon answered. "Now, behave yourself."

"Bee, let the child live a little," Grimmjow said a bit too gruffly.

Soifon glared at her husband but remained quiet as the three made their way inside the grounds. Tons of strings of paper lights hung above the heads, which would light up at nightfall. From all the sights to look at, Fang immediately began twisting her body around, while still holding her parents hands, trying to take in everything all at once. Grimmjow found it amusing but Soifon wasn't impressed. Shiro did not seem bothered by her fast movements and was able to stay snuggled on her head like he was a hat on her head.

"Fang, will you stop doing that?" firmly responded Soifon, getting impatient.

"Bee," Grimmjow answered. "She's only excited."

"We come here every year and each time she does the same thing," Soifon replied a bit irritated. "She's getting too old to always act like a little kid."

"And before you know it she won't be little but a grown woman," Grimmjow snapped back. "Besides this is only once a year."

"Mommy! Look!" Fang released her hand, pointing to a fishing pond. "Fish! Maybe we can win some!"

Grimmjow looked up and grinned. "To cook them up for dinner?" he mused to himself but then looked down at his daughter. "You really want to try and win some now or wait 'til later?"

Seeing her father was giving her a choice, Fang put a finger to her chin to think. She was taught to always try and think before over reacting. "Hmmm… Well if we go now, then we'll have to carry them all day, but if we go later then we won't be carrying them for a long time. How about we go later? There's lots to see right now."

"Very wise," Soifon pointed out, anger slightly diminishing. She was often proud of her daughter when she stopped to think about things. But then there were times Grimmjow's personality would poke through and the girl would react without thinking. "Lets first check out some of the shrines."

"That's a good idea," Grimmjow agreed. "I've heard they have some new foods to try out this year."

Heading over to the nearest shrine, the three were overwhelmed with the smells of the many variety of foods. It didn't take Soifon long to step over to one of the vendors and try one of the samples. Fang's mouth began to water, wanting some as well, but she was too little to reach the counter the foods rested on. Grimmjow, seeing his daughter's dilemma, decided to offer her a sample from the one Soifon was trying.

"Hmmmm, delicious," Fang smiled once tasting the food. "Can we try more?"

"You can try a few more but then there's other shrines to look at," Soifon stated. "And of course you don't want to eat too much before lunch or you'll not be able to eat."

"Yes, Mommy," Fang sighed.

Over off in a nearby corner, Fang happened to glance up to a child who often loved to really annoy Fang to the point of setting off her quick temper. Balling her fists, she growled with the intent of walking up to the child and giving her a piece of mind.

Hearing the growl, Grimmjow looked down and then followed his daughter's eyes to the family ahead of them. It didn't take him long to realize what was wrong with Fang. The child ahead of them was one of the several children who picked on her for being a Soul Reaper hybrid. Fang was born of Arrancar and Soul Reaper and from that she was ridiculed often.

Grimmjow had dropped his ways as being Espada 6 when Sosuke Aizen was defeated. At the time, it was thought he died by Ichigo, but that wasn't the case. In time Grimmjow found his way into Soifon's life where they were quick to be at each other's throats. With her fiery temper, Grimmjow found himself attracted to the Squad 2 Captain and in time was able to force her into going out with him. But overtime, Soifon began to see Grimmjow in a different light and from that the two now shared a daughter. Grimmjow eventually was accepted by the Soul Reapers and was given status to live in the Soul Society. Though most of the Soul Reapers accepted him, many of their children could not accept a hybrid.

Hunching down, Grimmjow resting a hand on his daughter. "Fang," he stated, drawing Soifon's attention. "I suppose you want to give that kid a piece of your mind?"

Soifon snapped her attention to her husband. "Hey! That isn't why we are here!" She looked at her daughter, sternly. "You've been brought up to be better than that," she agreed. "Besides, their parents are here too. If you so much as create a scene, we'll be going home and you can spend the rest of the day in your room."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Soifon. "You're never any fun. She has to learn how to defend herself. She's not exactly a pure Soul Society child."

"No, she's not. And she's not a pure Arrancar either. She's got the best and worse of both worlds and she needs to learn when and when not to use each aspect of either world," Soifon argued back.

Fang's blazing eyes looked up to her mother's unyielding ones. She kept her fists clenched, but sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Fine."

Seeing Soifon had won yet again, Grimmjow stood as an idea came to mind and he turned towards the exit of the shrine. "I have an idea. How about we go and buy you something to help lighten the mood a little."

Fang blinked a small smile beginning to form. "Can we buy a little black kitty plushie?"

"Why do you want a black one?" sighed Soifon. That was just like Grimmjow to always change the subject.

"Because!" Fang squealed. "It will remind me of Lady Yoruichi!"

At the mention of her mentor, Soifon's mood change and she smiled. "Now that's a good idea and when we find her, you can show it her."

Grabbing her father's hand, Fang began to pull his hand. "Let's go Daddy!"

Grimmjow barely had time to register his daughter's change of attitude before she pulled him away, heading towards a gift shop. Of course Grimmjow could have, at any time, stopped her from pulling him, but he found it amusing enough to see her mind focused on something else other than her mother always getting her way when it came to Fang sticking up for herself.

Looking at the first gift shop, Fang's eyes darted around until she found exactly what she wanted. Seeing her overjoyed, Grimmjow pulled up the camera from his neck, snapping a picture of Fang purchasing a black kitty plushie. Immediately upon getting what she wanted, Fang was now ready to explore another shrine and sample of the food there. From leaving the first shrine prematurely, Fang never got her few extra samples.

Soifon also decided to sample a few other foods as well before deciding it was time to leave the shrine before they ate too many samples. The three weren't away from the shrine when Soifon spotted her former Captain. But of course she wasn't the only one who spotted her.

"Lady Yoruichi!" squealed Fang before she ran off to greet the dark skinned woman who was standing beside her best friend and husband.

Yoruichi just had time to turn to the sound when suddenly the girl jumped into the woman's arms. Shiro managed to keep his balance on her head, clawing his way into the hair ties to keep from falling off. Yoruichi laughed. "Well what's this all about?"

"Look what I bought!" Fang gleefully answered, showing her the plushie.

"Looks like a stuffed Yoruichi," Kisuke mused.

Fang looked at the man. She really didn't know the man very well but knew enough to know he was Kisuke Urahara the founder of the Department of Research and Development as well as the predecessor of Squad 12 Captain.

"It is!" she exclaimed. "I want a reminder of Lady Yoruichi."

"Well I guess you do now," Yoruichi laughed before looking at Soifon. "She keeping you busy?"

"That's for sure," answered the smaller woman. "Once getting here she nearly was trying to twist my arm off, wanting to take everything in all at once."

Another blast of laughter erupted from the Queen of Flash. "That's kids for you. They can literally be a handful when they are wound up."

Soifon frowned, crossing her arms. "She needs to learn not to do that."

Kisuke shook his head. "She'll learn in time. Before you know it, she'll be all grown up and you'll miss her childish moments."

"That's what I say," Grimmjow agreed for once with the blond man, giving him odd look. "Sounds like you speak from experience."

"Well I did have two kids under my wing until they were of age," Kisuke answered, referring to Ginta and Ururu. "I watched them grow up before my very eyes and sometimes I wish I could take some of the things back and do them over."

"Lady Yoruichi, why don't you watch the fireworks with us?" offered Soifon suddenly. "I'm sure Fang would enjoy that very much."

"Yes I would!" Fang said with a grin.

"I would like that," Yoruichi smiled. "Well we better be off and check some other things out." She then pulled the girl out of her arms, resting her back on her feet. "Now you be good for your parents and perhaps later I'll give you something."

"Alright!" Fang gleamed. She stepped away from the dark woman to stand beside her mother, allowing the two adults to leave. Fang then looked to her mother. "Mommy, I'm getting hungry. Can we eat now?"

"I suppose we could get something to eat and then go over to see about winning some fish."

"Yay!" Clasping both her mother and father's hands. "Oh! And let's not forget about Shiro! He'll need something as well." The three left to head towards a small vendor selling food.

Grimmjow insisted for Soifon and Fang to find them a table while he went and ordered their food. But with him having no money, as he didn't work, Soifon pulled out some money from her little purse, for him to order. There was a long line up, but he was sure the line would lessen soon enough. While waiting in line, he watched his family walk to a vacant table to wait. It took him nearly 15 minutes to get to the vendor and order three meals and something for Shiro. Just as soon as he had them paid for, he strolled over to his family, handing them their food before taking his own and settling down to eat. Shiro, for the first time since leaving the Fon estate, jumped down from Fang's head to eat some fish, Grimmjow managed to also buy so the kitten could eat.

Standing in the line up, waiting to be able to play the fish game, Fang waited along side her mother. It was often very easy to tell she was Grimmjow's daughter. But on other days it was easy to see Soifon in her as well. But for some reason on this day, more Grimmjow's personality poked through, probably due to her excitement of the day.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" she asked with annoyance.

"Fang," Soifon rolled her eyes. "We'll wait for as long as we need to. You can't rush things. Patience is a virtue."

"I know, but I want a fish!" Fang answered. Ahead of them were two more kids.

"We'll get one, when it's your turn," demanded Soifon.

Fang pouted and sighed. "Alright. What's taking Daddy so long?"

"That's a good question." Soifon scanned the area, trying to find the only Arrancar at the festival. Soon enough she finally spotted him, heading towards them. Crossing her arms, she slightly glared at him. "Where the hel…" she started.

He grinned. "You did ask me to get you some cotton candy," he answered handing her the stick. When Soifon asked him to get her the cotton candy, she was sure to give him some more money while she waited with Fang. Grimmjow offered to stand with her but since he had nearly no patience for waiting that was just a disaster waiting to happen. Instead of allowing that to happen she got him to go and she waited.

Soifon gave him an odd look. "What are you up to?" she asked.

Giving an innocent look, Grimmjow shook his head. "Nothing, except this."

He then produced a tiger mask and was quick to wrap it on her head, but angled it so it wouldn't block her vision. He also did it so she couldn't complain and make a scene. Grimmjow often had that way with her, which is how they ended up together in the first place.

"Now, not only are you my Bee, but you're also my tiger," he mused. "I saw a gift shop along the way that sold masks. And for the hell of it, decided to pick you up a mask with what was left."

Soifon's eyes narrowed. She hated that name 'Bee' and he knew but that didn't stop him from saying it anyway. She had informed him many times in the past not to call her that, but he rarely listened to her when it came to his nicknames for her.

Fang giggled. "I like it! Now Mommy has something on her head like me."

"I agree," Grimmjow grinned.

Throughout their discussion about the mask, they never paid attention to the other two kids were able to go up and fish and now it was Fang's turn. Seeing she was able to fish, she was quick to grab Grimmjow's hand and marched right up to get a pole.

Laughing a little, Grimmjow pulled the camera off from his neck and decided to take some pictures of her fishing. Soifon stood beside Fang, making sure she didn't hurt anyone or hurt any fish. Whatever fish she was able to catch she, she would get a real one to take home.

On the first try, Fang was easily able to get one. From the time she was old enough to walk, she had been taught how to defend herself and how to use skills both used by her parents. "Got one!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Soifon smiled as Grimmjow looked at her once taking a picture of her jumping. "Alright. Now go for another one."

The fish 'pond' was large enough to hold four people allowing Fang to be able to fish some more. However, Grimmjow decided he wanted to join in one the fun.

"All right, then," he said, getting a pole. "I challenge you to a fishing contest to see who can catch the most." He hand the camera to Soifon.

Fang's eyes lit up. "You're on!"

Soifon rolled her eyes and gawked at her husband and daughter as the two then began the challenge. For several moments she watched the two fish and soon each caught one. But that didn't stop them from dropping their poles into the water once again to continue their challenge.

Fang with a huge grin on her face, with Shiro on top of her head watching with large eyes, continued to try and catch more fish, not paying attention to her father. As for Grimmjow who had a haunting huge grin worked on, trying to out do his daughter.

As he caught another fish, his grin widened. "That's two, now for a third." He dropped his pole back into the water, eyes scanning the 'pond' for the best looking fish. "Where are you, you little bastards? I'm going to get you!"

Fang giggled as she caught her third one and dropped her pole back into the water. "Daddy, do you think the fish will answer back?"

Soifon's annoyance turned into a giggle at her daughter's words. She was right and yet Grimmjow continued to look at the pond trying to find the perfect fish. Looking to her husband, she more giggles escaped as she brought the camera up to snap a picture of him fishing. He looked quite goofy standing there over the pond, fishing. Soifon even moved away from Fang to get shots of both members of her family having fun. Within several minutes between both father and daughter there were twenty fish caught.

Fang counted up the amount she had and found she only ended up catching nine of them. She looked over at her father as he gave her a big grin.

"It looks like I win with eleven," he answered cheekily.

Fang stuck out her tongue. "You cheated by talking to the fish," she added before giggling.

Soifon smiled. "But there's enough to go around in the end."

"Yup! There is!" Fang grinned, eyes closed, as the lady managing the fishpond handed Grimmjow their catch. The three then left the fishpond to explore more things of the festival. Fang was between both parents holding their hands, making Grimmjow carry the fish she caught.

Soifon became annoyed again as Grimmjow eyed the fish as if he was taking the idea of wanting to take them home and eat them.

"Grimmjow, don't even think about it!" she snapped. Still on her head, sitting on an angle was the tiger mask Grimmjow got for her and in her free hand was a cotton candy stick.

"Bee, will you lighten up a little," Grimmjow grinned at her. "These are Fang's and as much as these look tasty, I'm not taking away her prize."

As the day worn on, Soifon noticed evening was approaching and decided it was time to head home. Dinner had to be dealt with and there were still hours before the fireworks, where they would return back to the festival to watch them when it was dark enough. As they left, Yoruichi and Kisuke once again greeted them. It didn't take them long to decide to accompany them back to the Fon estate, considering Soifon did invite the two to watch the fireworks with them. Fang was overjoyed enough see Lady Yoruichi once again and asked to hold her hand as they left the festival. Yoruichi happily accepted. The whole way home, Fang happily chattered on how her and Grimmjow had a contest to see who could catch the most fish.

When it came close to the time of the fireworks, the two couples along with Fang went back to the festival. Fang could see the paper lanterns were now all lit up. She thought it was a beautiful sight. However, though she was still full of energy, she was beginning to get tired.

Finding a perfect spot on a hill, Kisuke pulled out a blanket large enough for everyone to sit on. Kisuke was the first to occupy a spot before Yoruichi decided to sit in front of him and lean against his body. Grimmjow was the next to take position, pulling his daughter onto his lap. Soifon carefully took a seated position beside her husband, leaning against his arm with a content sigh. There were many other people sitting around them on the hill either on blankets or just the grass itself.

"Are they soon going to start?" asked Fang with a yawn, after some time in waiting.

Soifon and Grimmjow looked at one another with a known look. Their daughter was going to fall asleep soon.

"They will soon," Grimmjow answered as his impatience was becoming evident in his voice. This was the one thing he hated about festival day, the wait for the fireworks.

No sooner said, the first blast of the fire works were sounded with a large boom, sending the night sky into a shower of colored lights.

"Oooooooo Pretty!" Fang said as she watched with large eyes. Soon another sound of a large boom was sounded giving another shower of colored lights.

Soifon watched the night sky light up in many booms of showered lights, not bothering to watch her daughter get even sleepier. With one arm around his wife, Grimmjow had his other arm around his daughter as he watched as well. For nearly thirty minutes the dazzling lights were a spectacular sight. Before the fireworks were half over, Fang curled herself up in her father's arm, eventually falling asleep.

At the end, there was a grand finale indicating the end of the fireworks. Yoruichi looked to Fang and lightly smiled. "I think someone had a long day," she said when the finale was over.

Grimmjow looked down, seeing Fang was completely asleep. "Apparently so."

"Grimmjow let her sleep for now. When we get home, I'll wake her and help her into her sleepwear," Soifon suggested, removing herself from Grimmjow's warmth.

With a nod, Grimmjow took his other arm and curled it underneath Fang's legs. With his arm against her back, he stood, getting off the blanket just as the other three did. He snuggled Fang tighter into his arms as Shiro jumped down from her head to curl up on her belly to take a little snooze.

"Guess Shiro is also tired out as well," Soifon answered.

With the blanket no longer occupied, Kisuke carefully folded it back for easy carry. He knew he would need to wash it after getting home but for now, it didn't matter. Taking a glance to Fang, he gave a gentle smile but remained quiet, not wanting to wake the girl.

"Soifon," Yoruichi called out. "Have a pleasant trip back. Kisuke and I should head back to the World of the Living. I'll see you around."

"Thank you, Lady Yoruichi," Soifon said quietly to her former mentor. "It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Always Soifon," Yoruichi smiled. She then hooked her arm with Kisuke's and the couple made their way off the hill like many other couples and families were doing.

It didn't take Soifon and Grimmjow long to get home with their sleeping daughter. Grimmjow, still carrying Fang, entered the house first. Looking to Grimmjow, Soifon carefully picked up Shiro, allowing him now the opportunity to move around freely in the house. From that, Fang groggily woke to see she was in her Daddy's arms.

"Want… to sleep…" she said sleepily.

"And you will," Soifon answered. "Just as soon as we get you to your room and changed."

Grimmjow handed Fang to her mother, allowing the smaller woman do deal with what had to be done and getting the girl ready and in bed. He would wait outside the girl's door until he knew it was safe to enter the room. At that point in time, he would walk in and give his daughter a small little kiss on the forehead and then leave the room, allowing then for Soifon to finish what she had to do.

The day had been overall a very good day, the sky clear with a few clouds. And between Soifon and Grimmjow the two managed to take a bunch of pictures including watching Soifon eat her cotton candy. Of course she was irritated at that, but Grimmjow thought it was a perfect payback for the pictures she took of him fishing. Seeing his point, Soifon had dropped the subject.

It wasn't very often the three were out together as a family because of her job as being Squad Captain. But whenever it was possible, Soifon enjoyed having outings with her family and the festival was going to be one of her fondest outings with her family.


End file.
